


When Fire Meets Ice

by ohhmarvel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhmarvel/pseuds/ohhmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss of Pepper and his career, Tony is lost and alone. Will the stranger at the door be able to turn his life around for good?</p><p>(NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

Tony awoke with a start. The sun was pouring in through the open blinds of his bedroom; eliminating any possibility of a sleep in this morning. He opened his eyes slowly, pulling himself out of bed with a groan. Tony’s head automatically began cycling through all the things he had to complete that day. He would have to answer all the impatient voicemails Pepper had left him the night before, reschedule all the interviews he did not want to attend and procrastinate instead of all the work he should be doing. Tony found this not only boring, but also repetitive. Until he remembered – it was possible he would not have to do any of these things ever again.

After Tony and Pepper’s last unforgivable argument regarding Tony’s work ethic and effort, Pepper had arranged to move out. For the last few weeks, Tony had the house to himself. On any usual occasion, Tony would love to be freed from the work which hand cuffed him to the desk almost seven days a week - but this time he felt different. He had come to realise that no matter how much he loathed interviews and paperwork, he loved his career. He had become so accustomed to the popularity, women and money that Stark Industries generated, that when it was pulled out from under his feet he was left feeling lost and confused. Although Tony no longer had Pepper, he thankfully still had possession of his suits. Iron Man continued to be an outlet for Tony, causing him to spend weeks on end in his workshop modifying and inventing new weapons and attire. 

Two months had passed, with Tony only retreating from his workshop every few days to avoid dehydration and starvation. Pepper had called often; but never to make friendly conversation – it was all business. It was safe to say, Tony was no longer interested, particularly when it could not be upheld without her help. When Pepper realised it was a lost cause, the calls ceased. Tony was tired, and it was written all over the crease lines in his face. After the loss of Pepper and the loss of his business, he had also lost his will to live. No longer did he attend the press conferences he hated, or do work he was too lazy to complete; but he also no longer went to the parties he found so joyous, or bring women home each weekend. In fact, he never went out at all.  
It was January 21st, 2014, when it happened. 

Tony was sitting in his workshop, tinkering with a new device he had been working on. The device appeared to be a small metal spider, but upon further investigation was seen to be a surveillance mechanism. The creature was able to crawl into confined spaces to spy on people and listen to their strictly private conversations. For the elusive Tony Stark, this invention was sub-par, and by no means a weapon of mass destruction.

“Jarvis,” He sighed, laying his head upon the cold metal work bench.  
“I am sorry, sir, but I think you really must head out and get some fresh air. You have been in the workshop for the last 72 hours.”  
“Shut up, Jarvis, I did not program you to tell me how to live my life.” 

Tony knew Jarvis was right, and maybe he should go outside for a while. However, he would not give him that satisfaction. His stubbornness caused him to lay with his head on the work bench for a further hour. It was the unanticipated knock on the door which startled him.  
Tony raised his head slowly, a look of confusion clear across his face. 

“Jarvis, who is at the door?”  
“I don’t think I should say, sir. Maybe you should go answer it. I don’t believe you are in any immediate danger if you do so”

Tony rolled his eyes at the robot; of course – Jarvis would give any excuse to get Tony out of the workshop, even if it was a raving lunatic waiting for him. He rose slowly from his chair, in the hope that if he took long enough to answer that the stranger would give up and leave. Instead, the raps at the door quickly became more demanding.

“I’m coming!” shouted Tony, a hint of anger clear in his voice.

He pushed the workshop door open, storming out through the kitchen to the front door. As the door was yanked open, he saw a man he never expected to see, particularly at his own door step. 

“L-Loki?” Tony stammered.  
The god of mischief, Loki Laufeyson, was standing right in front of him. His eyes burned into Tony’s, but he remained silent for a few moments. 

“Let me in. I wish to speak to you.”

“Why the fuck would I let you into my house? You are crazy! That would basically be a death wish.”

“I suppose for a human, you are quite perceptive. However, I do not plan on murdering you. Well, not here, or now, anyway. Let me in before I knock this door off its hinges.”

“I have enough money to afford a new door,” Tony whispered under his breath, opening the door wider to accommodate him. 

Tony directed Loki to the lounge room, making sure to yell out a clear “I am going to disassemble you!” to Jarvis. This threat seemed to go unnoticed. 

“What do you want?” Tony demanded.

“Well, if you must know, I have come to you for assistance. I have been banished from Asgard. I won’t go into details. It seems no one will have me, so as a last resort I had to come to you. Trust me; I would not meddle in the affairs of mortals if I had any other choice. Continuing on my usual path would, however, be unwise in the current situation.”

Tony suppressed a chuckle. Loki, coming to him for help? Ridiculous. There is no way anyone in their right mind would have Loki as a house guest. 

“No way. You are definitely not staying here, I won’t accept it.” Tony was determined to stand his ground in this case, his reputation was already in ruins after his business collapsing – having Loki stay with him would not help the situation. Loki having the nerve to even step foot near his house had angered him enough for a lifetime. 

“Don’t make me force you, Stark. I won’t be a bother. I will stay out of your way. I just need a place to stay and… make amends, so to say. Just for a little while.” 

Truthfully, denying the god of mischief what he wanted would be the wrong move to make. As powerful as Tony was, there was no way he could defend himself adequately in a fight. More so, he did not want his house and all his prized possessions to be destroyed in the process. 

“Fine,” he sighed, defeated. “You can stay, but for no longer than two weeks. I don’t want to see you or hear you – I don’t want to even know that you are here. Do you understand?”

Loki laughed insincerely at the mere mortals demands. 

“You, Tony Stark, are bossing me around? I am a God, I do as I please. But I suppose I have no other choice. I accept your terms.”

The first few days of Loki’s stay continued as normal. Tony stayed in his workshop, tinkering with objects that were nowhere near his usual high standard. Jarvis had remained silent since the door incident, and Tony made no attempts to change this. He was livid at Jarvis for leading him into such a situation. Tony Stark did not look after other men, he looked after himself. Though he had to admit, even that had been done poorly as of late. It was nearing midnight, and Tony had not eaten for two days. 

“Sir, I…” began Jarvis  
“Yeah, I should probably go eat something,” Tony replied with a sigh.

Tony was not yet ready to forgive Jarvis, but he rose from his chair all the same. The pain in his stomach was enough to prove his hunger. Upon leaving his workshop, Tony tread lightly on the wooden floor, unconsciously being careful not to wake Loki from his slumber. Surely he was asleep by now?  
As he made his way around the corner into the kitchen, he stopped suddenly. Loki was sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping a cup of coffee and staring absent-mindedly at the kitchen wall. He had not yet noticed Tony, who slowly realised he had been staring at the God’s shirtless body in awe. Tony blinked rapidly and looked away, moving quickly out of sight. Tony could never prepare himself for how delectable Loki looked under those robes – his arm had flexed as he grabbed the coffee mug from the bench; his abs visible as he lent over. Tony had never been attracted to men previously, and he wasn’t sure he was now. There was no denying the feeling that had pooled in the pit of his stomach after witnessing the God in minimal clothing.


	2. Mixed Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is shocked by his reaction to Loki in the kitchen, but cannot get his feelings to subside. Fortunately, Loki's presence has improved Tony's mood a considerable amount, and things start looking up.

Tony was shocked by his own actions – he could not believe he had looked at Loki in that way. Embarrassment overwhelmed him as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Loki was a sworn enemy; it was unspeakable to even befriend him.  
  
“Goodnight Jarvis,” Tony whispered as he ascended the staircase to his bedroom.  
  
This was not Jarvis’s fault, not technically, and he wouldn’t take it out on him any longer. This was a problem he would have to deal with himself in the only way he deemed possible – he would have to sit Loki down in the morning and tell him to leave at once. Tony removed his clothing and laid down upon the bed, sinking into the plush mattress. In the hope that he could forget about these foreign feelings by morning, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
As Tony awoke, it became painfully obvious that he had not forgotten about the God – quite literally. His erection was throbbing beneath his pants, a result of dreaming of Loki throughout the night. Tony groaned loudly, rubbing his face with his hands in an attempt to wake himself properly. There was no time to deal with this problem now, especially not with Loki somewhere in his house. Tony edged his way slowly along the wall, still suffering from sleep, until he reached the bathroom. Pepper had always said a warm, steamy shower was a great way to ease stress – if there was a time to test this theory, it was now. Tony undressed; threw his boxers into the clothes basket and stepped into the shower. As he turned the taps, warm water greeted him; washing over his body like a sea of relief. His muscles relaxed and he sighed, enjoying the sound of nothing but his own slow breathing and the water splashing upon the shower floor.  
  
Pulling on a crisp white shirt, Tony made his way downstairs. Once again, Loki was bent over the breakfast table, coffee in hand. Tony’s breath hitched in his throat.  
  
“Morning,” Tony called out, clearing his throat.  
  
The god did not turn around for several minutes, leaving Tony rooted to the spot, dumbfounded. He did not know whether he should approach the God, or turn around and leave as though this had never happened.  
  
“Hello,” Loki replied in a velvety voice; setting his coffee down on the counter.  
  
Tony was caught off guard by his attire; Loki was dressed in a simple, tight fitting blue dress shirt and dress pants. It seemed stupid to him now, but Tony had always expected him to be wearing his robes; as if he did not own any other clothing. Loki had noticed the confusion on Tony’s face as he surveyed him.

“Is there an issue?” Loki looked annoyed.  
  
“There’s no problem. Your clothing was just a shock I suppose, sweetie.” The pet name had slipped from Tony’s mouth before he had a chance to grab it and throw it back down his throat. He regretted the mistake immediately.  
  
“What did you just call me, mortal? Don’t adorn me with your disgusting pet names. I am above you, and you should be calling me your God. Nothing else”.  
  
Tony watched carefully as the anger registered upon Loki’s face. He wanted nothing more than to fall into the floor and never return – how could he slip up like that? Tony stared at his feet, ignoring the God’s retaliation. He composed himself as quickly as possible; he did not want to appear weak, especially to Loki. Standing up straight, he replied with dignity.  
  
“If you want to stay in my house, darling, you deal with my rules. I can call you any pet names that I please. Do you have a preference?” Tony smirked.    
  
“Do not start with me, Stark, or I will have you up against that wall within seconds.” Loki’s eyes flashed, but Tony’s mind was too far gone to notice his anger. Of course, Loki meant he would be strangling him to death, but much to Tony’s surprise, he wanted nothing more than to anger Loki enough to push him against a wall.  
  
“Anyway, I did have a reason for even acknowledging your very existence this morning. I want you to leave. I bet people can smell God emitting from my house a mile away. It’s bad for my rep, and you’ll probably take all my ladies.”  
  
“Do not lie, I know very well that your business is in ruins and your reputation has been tarnished. There have not been any women, mortal or immortal, here for weeks. You cannot force me to leave; I have done nothing to wrong you.” Loki replied, running his fingers along his coffee mug as if merely bored by the conversation.  
  
“Damn it,” Tony thought. He really did know too much about him for this plan to succeed. Without a reasonable excuse there is no way Loki would go away, which is exactly what he wanted, no matter what inappropriate situations his mind concocted. He did not care about Loki, thank you very much. He only cared about beautiful women, money and himself. Well, that’s what he thought at least. He supposed they were having an argument, but all Tony could focus on were how Loki’s muscles looked beneath the sleeves of his freshly ironed shirt. Each time he moved his arm; to pick up his mug, or run his fingers through his shiny hair, his muscles flexed. Tony could not handle it at all.  
  
“You know what? Fine. I don’t actually care if you stay or not anyway” Tony could sense Loki seething behind him. At least he had an effect on him, however negative it may be. Tony turned around, winked at Loki for good measure, and then headed into his workshop for the day.  
  
Tony’s mood had already improved ten-fold since Loki’s arrival, however frustrating his velvety voice and perfect body may be. His morning had begun much the same as every other morning of the last two months, except he worked on his inventions with a smile on his face – he had even asked Jarvis to turn some music on while he worked. Although Jarvis was not human, the confusion in his voice was still discernible as he found some suitable music for Tony to listen to. Tony’s sudden mood change radiated throughout the whole house: the sun streaming through the windows suddenly seemed warmer, the rooms seemed more inviting and even food began to sound appealing. At midday, Tony opened the door to his workshop, causing the loud music to pour throughout the rest of the house. As he made his way into the kitchen, he was suddenly stopped by a loud, enraged scream coming from the floor above him.  
  
“Please tell me you aren’t masturbating up there Loki, that’s a terrible orgasm noise” Tony yelled jokingly.  
  
“Why do you fill the house with loud instrument recordings? I cannot hear myself think!”  
  
“Do you mean music?” Tony chuckled at the God. “C’mon, Loki, lighten up honey. Music is fun! It is the doorway to the soul, or something stupid like that. Personally, I just like rocking out in my kitchen.”  
  
Loki appeared at the top of the staircase, clearly livid. Usually Tony would be afraid seeing the God so enraged, especially considering last time he was angry, he destroyed the whole of New York. However, it seemed nothing could ruin his elated mood.  
  
“Aw, turn that frown upside down. Come into the kitchen and I’ll fix you up some lunch.” Tony called as he turned the music to a lower volume.  
  
The God’s expression eased as the music lowered, and he realised he was too hungry to argue further with the mortal. Tony had already made his way into the kitchen and was preparing the ingredients for his favourite pizza. Tony hadn’t the faintest idea what Loki ate in Asgard, but he knew it was impossible to not like pizza, so it was the safest option. Loki took a seat at the breakfast bar, inspecting the groceries which Tony was placing upon the bench. “What is this?” Loki asked, picking up a block of cheese.  
  
“That’s cheese, you idiot. You put it on basically every food that exists. How can you possibly have never tried cheese?” Tony looked shocked.  
  
“In Asgard, the tables are laid out with glorious feasts. Asgardians settle for only the best. I apologise if we do not, let’s say, _indulge_ in your inadequate mortal cuisine.”  
  
Tony could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile on the edge of Loki’s lips, but it disappeared as quickly as it had shown. This man was so different to anything Tony had ever experienced; he was cold, arrogant, and showed no signs of interest in him like all the women did. Maybe it was the challenge that drew him to Loki; it seemed almost impossible that Loki would exhibit any feelings toward him, particularly feelings that weren’t laced with hatred or anger. Only time would tell as to whether Tony could win the God’s heart, but the chances were looking slimmer by the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback, it is much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated.  
> More chapters will be posted soon! :)


End file.
